The Weeping Angel
by ill-interrogate-the-cat
Summary: It's said that a woman with hair of gold in a blue dress came to this world many years ago. She watched as the ones she loved died while she stayed 20. She ran from Torchwood to the beach she came from. Few have seen her but all hear her sorrowful tune and weeps for a man that can't come back. She has many names: Weeping Angel, Angel of Gold, and the Bad Wolf Angel. -Eleven/Rose-


"Amy, Rory, grab on to something!" The Doctor yelled out to them, while grabbing onto the console. For some reason the TARDIS was deciding to take them somewhere and by doing so causing an extremely bumpy ride.

"Doctor, what's going on?!" Amy yelled over the noise.

"The TARDIS wants to take us somewhere and won't let me stop her!" After a few more seconds of a bumpy ride the TARDIS landed roughly causing them all to fall. The Doctor got up and checked to see where they were. "Norway. July 5, 2158," The Doctor said out loud. It was like the TARDIS was trying to put him in misery.

"What's so special about that day?" Rory asked.

The Doctor ignored the question and took a silent breath and headed to the door. When he opened it he saw that they were in a town that was practically empty. Then he heard a noise from above and when he looked up there were a few zeppelins.

"Doctor, where is everybody?" Amy asked from behind him as she and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor whispered. "How is this possible?"

"Doctor, what's wrong? What's not possible?"

"We're in another universe," he told them. "Let's find out where everyone is." The trio walked across the street to a small candy shop. When they got inside, the Doctor went to the man behind the desk and asked, "Where is everyone?"

The man looked surprised at the question. "They're at the beach for the memorial of The Weeping Angel," he answered.

"Weeping Angel as in the statues?" Amy questioned.

"You're not from around here, are you?" They shook their heads. "So I'm guessing you haven't heard of The Weeping Angel's story?"

"Would you mind telling it to us?"

"It's said that so many years ago, on the fifth of July, 2008, there was a man and a woman who woke up randomly on a beach here in Norway and soon went to London and got married. They were a happy couple, the two of them. Their happiness lasted about thirty years. That's when the woman's family started dying of old age. First he father, then her mother. Another twenty years passed and her husband, too, passed of old age. He died on July fifth, 2058, fifty years exactly after they arrived. Each person she loved slowly died while she stayed at the age of twenty.

"Less than a year after the loss of her husband she disappeared. Many people say that the once secret agency that she had worked for known as Torchwood captured her and tortured her in an underground cellar in fear that she was some sort of alien creature. It wasn't long until The Angel used her light of gold to free herself and she escaped. It's been said that she went to her home and left for the beach only wearing a blue dress in honor of her husband since it was his favorite color. Now, every year on the fifth of July, you can hear her faint weeping for the man that never could come back and her sorrowful song that she plays upon a violin.

"Nobody goes there much, to that beach, only on her memorial day and if they've lost someone close to them. It's said that she helps you with the loss." By the end of the story Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all had tear streaks on their faces. The Doctor had a gut feeling that this Weeping Angel is Rose Tyler.

"Has, uh-" the Doctor cleared his throat. "Has anyone ever seen her?"

"Only by a few. Those people said she looked like an angel, with hair of gold and a dress of blue. Though, she's not seen unless she wants to be seen."

"What was her name?" Amy asked quietly.

"Her true name was lost throughout the years but know she has many names: Weeping Angel, Golden Angel, Weeping Rose, and recently The Bad Wolf Angel." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Bad Wolf Angel? Why that?" He asked.

"The beach that she goes to is Dårlig Ulv-Stranden also known as Bad Wolf Bay."

"And why Weeping Rose?" Rory asked.

"Weeping because she weeps and Rose because roses are strong yet beautiful." The Doctor was about ready to fall down. Rose has been through too much and most of it is his fault.

"Come along, Ponds, we're going to the memorial," the Doctor chokes out and turns to leave.

Once they were outside Rory spoke, "That poor woman. I wonder who she was."

"We're going to help her," the Doctor said. "I never intended for her life to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name's Rose. Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. She was a very good friend of mine and she used to travel with me. In 2008, during the Canary Wharf, she got trapped in a parallel world, this parallel world to be exact. Then, when the stars we going out and the Daleks were taking over, she did the impossible and came back to help save the day. Later, a meta-crisis of me, a human Time Lord who looked like me, acted like me, and had the same memories, was made and I sent Rose, the meta-crisis, and her mom back here so Rose could have a happy life, a life I can't have. I never wanted _this_ for her."

Amy put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault." The Doctor ignored her and they walked the rest of the five minutes in an uncomfortable silence. When they got to the beach the first thing they noticed was hundreds of people silently lying roses in the sand. The second thing was the sorrowful song. It sounded like a sad tune the TARDIS would play when she was in pain. Only if they listened closely were they able to hear the soft weeping. Some people had tears in their eyes and others were quietly mingling with loved ones. The Doctor made his way to the spot where he, Rose, and the meta-crisis last stood all those years ago.

"Rose," he whispered to the wind sadly. "I'm so sorry." The Doctor felt tears form in his eyes again. "If I'd known this would happen I'd never-" his voice broke off as he knelt in the sand with his head in his hands. He failed to notice the violin stopped playing and when he felt a hand on his shoulder shook it off thinking it was Amy and said, "Not now, Amelia." He felt the person kneel down in front of him and they moved his hands. The Doctor kept his eyes closed not wanting his friend to see him so broken up. Familiar hands cupped his face but Amy's hands, nor were they Rory's. He snapped his eyes open and saw the woman with golden hair and blue dress. The Weeping Angel, Rose Tyler. "Rose?"

She smiled softly at him. "Doctor. You've come back. And you're still not ginger, huh?" The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rose. I never would have wanted you to go through this." Rose removed herself from the Doctor's arms so she can look him in the eye.

"It's not your fault, Doctor," she tells him. "You wanted the best for me. Besides, you've come back and now we can travel the stars again." She gave him a famous Rose Tyler grin and picked up the violin that she had beside her. Instead of the sorrowful tune she played for decades, she plays a tune of joy. The Doctor looked around and noticed the people looking at them with joyful looks on their faces.

They all see The Weeping Angel and they see and hear that she is no longer sad. She is happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.


End file.
